In a conventional software development process, a localization feature is added to the software by packaging the software with a set of properties files containing patterns which allow the software code to modify display elements according to the locale. In such a conventional system, each dialog box (or other viewing unit) within the software application typically has an associated properties file having property substitutions relevant to that dialog box. The software developer creates each properties file in accordance with the properties needed by that dialog box. Translators typically copy the set of properties files and modify their contents to reflect the local language and customs of a particular locale.
For example, a software application may indicate that a disk stores 3.5 GB (gigabytes) of data. Using Java localization features, an English properties file may include the line:                Capacity={0} GBwhile a French properties file may include the line        Capacity={0} Go since the French word for gigabyte is “gigaoctet.” When using the appropriate java.text and java.util packages, the properties file allows the software to display 3.5 GB while in an English locale, and 3.5 Go in a French locale.        